Love At The Corner
by MissNoGood89
Summary: What happen when a wealthy girl and a guy who wants to pursue his dreams meet by accident at a corner?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters on this chapter! In the course of the fic, new characters will appear ;D!!

**Autor's Note: **This fic came to my mind after I saw a soap opera... So here you have the main idea of the story... Hope you like it!! :D!!

* * *

**LOVE AT THE CORNER**

**Prologue**

**[Connecticut]**

**[Male Lead: Chris Jericho]**

**[Background: A Calgary Beef Hash Prince living in a small restaurant, who came to work in Connecticut for mysterious reasons. He always has the smell of oil and smoke on him. Wipes his sweat with a towel and uses a worn bicycle as his mode of transportation. Loves to smile like a dummy.]**

**[Interest: Sketching and play guitar on the rooftop of his residence. Finds enjoyment from being alone.]**

**[Habit: Loves appetizers sold by street-side vendors. The cheaper the better. It's best if it's free!]**

_**[Female Lead: Stephanie McMahon]**_

_**[Background: Member or the upper class who adores items of famous brands. Loved dearly by everyone. Chauffeur drives her around. Absolutely cannot be under the sun.]**_

_**[Interest: Drinking afternoon tea at a fancy garden, and flaunting her perfect beauty.]**_

_**[Habit: Maxing out her credit card without batting an eyelid. The more expensive the object, the more she wants to buy it. Sparkling accessories can be seen easily on her hands.]**_

_

* * *

_

In a small restaurant, the phone rang...

"Hey Chris! Help me answer the phone"

"Okay!", Chris ran to answer the phone, "Hello, this is Meat Palace, can I help you?... Our specialty? Calgary Beef Hash... Delivery? Okay. What's the address?... Got it, in a few minutes your order will be there... Bye!"

After a few minutes Chris took the order and placed it on his bicycle ready to go.

"_**My high school teacher told me that life is a great pleasure because it has many corners. Some corners are dangerously thrilling, some corners are filled with surprises. Whether it be surprises or dangerous thrills, if you don't walk over there, you definitely won't know what you'll meet at the next corner... Corners are filled with stories, regardless of whether it's on a person's path in life or on a crowded street. It might be yours, it might be mine... Therefore, I like corners..."**_

Meanwhile in a black limousine, a fancy girl was reviewing a magazine...

"_**I don't like corners. If I picked this road to travel, it is because I like the view on this road. Sometimes, when I make a turn, I end up seeing things that I don't want to see. Or... Or an unexpected disaster appears..."**_

Her thoughts were broken when a little puppy was crossed in the middle of the street.

"Careful!"

At the moment the car stopped, from the other corner, a boy on a bicycle made efforts to curb... without much success. His bicycle collided with the car, causing him to fly over the car falling to the ground.

"_**...Therefore, I really don't like corners."**_


	2. The War Is Just Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chris or Stephanie!! =)

Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews!! **Jelemo, laukita and HBKloverHBK** thanks for the kind words!! You make me wanna write something, so here you have a **SNEAK PEEK** of what it comes with this story!! Enjoy it!

**BTW!!** I forgot to told (wrote) you that English is not my native language, so if you see some grammatical errors... **PLEASE TELL ME!!** So that way I can improve and make this story a good one ;D!!

* * *

**[****Chapter 1]**

**[Police Station]**

"The dog came from over here...", the chauffeur described the events to police. "That guy crushed into our car from over here, and..."

"What do you mean "I crashed"??", Chris stood from his chair,. "They were the ones who suddenly braked!", exclaimed while walking toward the police's desk.

"You must have been in a hurry, right?", Stephanie spoke from where she sat.

Chris turned his head to the young lady, "I was making a delivery. Of course...", but his words were silenced when she spoke again.

"Does that mean that because you were hurrying to make a delivery, we shouldn't have braked, and instead, mercilessly hit into a poor, innocent little dog?", Stephanie said, using his skills as an actress, so that her words would sound dramatic as possible.

Chris just stood there, unavailable to say something. "But... but my bike is broken!". Stephanie just laughed; she had this under her control. This guy would not be victorious in this.

"That worn bike of yours isn't ever worth the money it takes to wash our mistress's car once. Our mistress's car may have to be polished again."

"You have a point", said the police man. "The verdict has come out now... It is..."

"You should pay for our polishing costs.", interrupted the chauffeur.

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Chris. He wasn't going to pay for something that he knows it wasn't his fault. Maybe that young lady won the battle, but the war it wasn't over. He walked between the seats and sat next to her with angry in his movements and eyes. Stephanie looked at him worried, as he leaned down closer to her. "Miss, I know that if you guys didn't avoid the dog, an innocent life would have been lost...", he tried to sound calm but defiant, "but... You guys braked way too suddenly!", Chris raised his voice, what made Stephanie put out a little. "You can't put all the blame on me! I'm also a victim!".

"_How dare this guy to yell at me?_" Was the first thought on Stephanie's mind. She wasn't going to let him win, she had to regain her composure, and this guy definitely wasn't going to scare her. "Then what do you say we do?", yelled her to Chris.

"I'll give you some honest advice...", he took a pause and looked directly to the chauffeur, "get another driver."

"What?"

"Sorry...", interrupted the police man, "but, he has a point".

Stephanie looked in disbelief to the police man, while Chris chuckled triumphant. The war was over, and he, of course, he was the winner. _"She really is a glittery sparkling haughty princess"_, thought while he looked at her.

"_This guy seriously has no manners when he talks."_ Stephanie looked at him with angry in her eyes.

"I have the final verdict", said the police man. Both of them broke their thoughts to pay attention to what the police man would say. "You guys...", pointing at Stephanie and her chauffeur, "are at fault. The fault is unskilled driving". Chris smiled, he definitely had won the war, and the young lady would have to beg mercy. "And you...", the police man went on, pointing to Chris, "You are also at fault. The fault is rushing and not paying attention to traffic." Now was Stephanie's turn to laugh. "And the verdict is... Everyone take a step back! Then there shouldn't be any more arguments, right?". Stephanie and Chris looked at each other.

Stephanie was the first to leave the police station, accompanied by her chauffeur. Chris walked behind them, towards his bike, which now had the front wheel bent. He was still angry, he could not believe that that young lady left free of what happened.

"_That rude boy..."_. Stephanie's thoughts were broken when she saw Chris walking near to her car, with his broken bicycle. Well, maybe she was a little rude with him earlier. She thought of something to calm the things between them two.

Chris was surprised when a hand came out of a car and threw money into the casket of the bicycle. He looked inside the car to see who dared to do that. It was that young lady, again. _"This was the straw that broke the camel_". He wasn't asking anyone's mercy. "Hey!...", yelled Chris, "What's the meaning of this?".

"It's for you to buy a new bike."

"Didn't you say that you weren't at fault before?", Chris replied angrily. "If you weren't at fault, then why are you paying for my bike?"

"This is my generosity.", Stephanie replied somewhat annoyed. "It does not mean that I'm admitting I was wrong... I'm not paying you a bike, I'm giving you a bike."

Those last words, made blood boil in Chris. "Miss... you have completely misunderstood." Stephanie looked at him with a confusing look; she didn't understand what he meant. "What I want is an apology, not a bike!!", yelled Chris, and with that he took the money, threw it in the car, and left the place with his bike. He has his pride, and he would not allow any glittery sparkling haughty princess trample him.

Stephanie was shocked. She couldn't believe that that guy threw her the money that she had given generously to calm the things, after all, isn't money what all people want to solve their problems? _"This guy definitely has no manners"_. She was glad that she never would see him again.

* * *

**P.S.:** Of course this is not going to be the last time that Stephanie is going to see Chris!! What? You want to make me end this story like this?? *evil laugh*


	3. A Sailor Went To

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chris or Stephanie!! =) For the moment, I only own Rob :D

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews!! And a BIG 'I'm sorry' for all of you who have been reading this fic. Long time without uploading. I guess the writer's blocks came to my mind :( BTW!! At the end of the fic I have another note. ENJOY IT THE SECOND CHAPTER! ^^

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

Chris finally arrived to his work, just to be scolded by his boss, Rob

"Where the hell have you been??!"

"_First, the __glittery sparkling haughty princess, and now my boss? What a great day"_ Was Chris' first thought... After he explained everything to Rob, he went upstairs to clean the wound, result of his crash. Meanwhile, Rob was still scolding Chris.

"How much is pride worth? Do you know how many take-out costumers we will lose by having one less bike? Do you even have a brain?"

Chris knew it how much Rob loves money, and how much he suffers when he loses money or anything related to it. But this was crossing the line. The accident wasn't his fault at all, and he only wanted to take a rest. He exploded.

"I'm more miserable than you, okay?!", he scolded, "I originally only had to save one month of earnings to return to Calgary. But now, I have to pay the money for those deliveries and that broken bike."

"You..."

"You're not going to say that I don't have to pay for the bike anymore, right?"

"You wish!"

"That's right!", he was losing his temper, "From breaking a dish here, to delivering take-outs to the wrong places, what hasn't been taken from our salaries?", Rob avoided his look, "Therefore, the real sufferer is me!... I'm not in a good mood today... I'm not working!"

"Then what about the five Calgary Beef Hash dishes the guests ordered?"

Chris looked at him defiant. "Take it all from my salary" And with that, he jumped onto his bed. Rob knew what this meant: No Chris, no Calgary Beef Hash, no money. He had to mend his acts with him.

"How's your leg? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

But Chris was more intelligent, and knew it what Rob was trying with his attitude. He was not going to budge. "No need!" _"End of discussion"_

There was no point on keeping the act, so Rob left the room to think on another plan.

**[Meanwhile, in a traffic jam]**

Stephanie was desperate. "_If this traffic is not moving, I'm going to be late to my date"_. She looked at her chauffeur, "Doesn't this road usually have traffic jams? Why did we go this way?"

Suddenly someone opened the car door. Stephanie screamed, scared.

"Miss, this is a robbery"

When she saw who her kidnapper was, she smiled and let him guide her to his 'secret base'. This man was perfect for her: long blonde hair, hazel eyes, muscular, polite, a gentleman... The dream of every girl like her. He guided her to a closed jewelry.

"Mister, shouldn't you pick the right time to rob?", she said out of breath, "They've already closed"

"Since we can't steal, then we should go in openly"

"Hunter!", Stephanie grabbed his hand, "Stop playing around! This is against the law"

Hunter laughed and opened the jewelry's door and guided her inside. She got surprised when the lights went on. What was this? The whole jewelry for her? She smiled. She was going to find out.

"What are you up to now?"

Hunter didn't need to answer that, because in that moment, the owner of the jewelry came with a little box in her hands, which made Stephanie increase her curiosity. The lady gave the little box to Hunter and he opened in front of Stephanie. Inside the box it was a ring, an engagement ring. Stephanie let out a few emotional tears, the love of her life was proposing her!

"It was made completely in accordance with Mr. Helmsley's instructions. France's most famous designer took two years to handmade it. Flawlessly beautiful". The lady told Stephanie, but Stephanie wasn't paying attention, she was speechless.

Hunter took the ring out of the box and took Stephanie's hand. He was inches of putting the ring on her finger, when she stopped him. Hunter looked at her surprised.

"Did you think I would easily accept such a casual marriage proposal?", she smiled.

"Do you want me to take over this store before you accept my proposal?", both of them laughed. Hunter slid, finally, the ring of Stephanie's finger, and both left the jewelry.

Hunter could still remember the first day he saw her. It was on the same jewelry, two years ago, when he collided with Stephanie.

"_That was the first time I saw you. At that time... I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that we would meet again. I never would have thought that my premonition was correct. Later on, we really did meet again. But you thought that it was the first time we met. That day... I was thinking about you... And then, I saw you. When I saw you on stage playing the piano, at the instant, I decided. I told myself, Hunter, you must let Stephanie be happy, and let her have everything she wants."_

"That was two years ago from today"

Stephanie was so happy, she never thought that a man could say so many words that can let you without something to say and that make you feel loved. Definitely he was the man.

"You must not know how happy I am"

"You must not know how angry I am", replied Stephanie. "You actually had a secret that you've kept for two years without letting me know."

"Sorry"

"That was a big offense that can't be forgiven easily.", she said in a playful tone.

"Then what should I do?", Hunter leaned down close to her.

"You know already!"

"You have to be kidding me!... Do I have to?" Stephanie nodded.

"Okay", Hunter laughed and got up, stood in front of her and...

"_A sailor went to see see see__  
__To see what he could see see see__  
__But all that he could see see see__  
__Was the bottom of the deep blue see see see"_

Hunter started to sing as he made a little dance

"_A sailor went to chop chop chop__  
__To see what he could chop chop chop__  
__But all that he could chop chop chop__  
__Was the bottom of the deep blue chop chop chop"_

And he kept dancing

"_A sailor went to knee knee knee knee__  
__To see what he could knee knee knee__  
__But all that he could knee knee knee__  
__Was the bottom of the deep blue knee knee knee"_

When Hunter ended, Stephanie was laughing out loud.

"_They all say that the happiness of a prince and a princess is just a fairy tale. But... who can say for sure that fairy tales don't exist? From this moment on, a real fairy tale is in front of me, which is my future. I'm the happiest person in the whole world!."_

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** SORRY TO ALL THE SMOOCHY DREAMERS!! But I guess with the last part and the song I remedied my error. And believe, it was hard for me to write all that! And you can see that in my description of the 'gorgeous' Hunter, lol. THANK YOU FOR READ THIS!!


End file.
